Afire love
by ontheline95
Summary: Blaine and kurt are just getting used to living alone as a very engaged in love couple until Blaine's world comes crashing down. When his granddad is diagnosed with Alzheimer's.


It had been months since everyone from glee club went off on there own adventures, fulfilling dreams of becoming radio famous, a star on the big screen and working at being a teacher back at Mckinley. Blaine and Kurt were enjoying their time as a young engaged very in-love couple. They had worked at finding a happy medium between living in each others pockets, and spending the right amount of time together. Although the past week had been far from the sweet bliss expected from there lives, it had in-fact been some of the hardest times imaginable for the pair, but more so for blaine.

Blaine's granddad had been the most influential male figure in his life, he had always been the first person to ask for advice, and the most understanding when Blaine was struggling with his own sexuality. At a time when his dad was the most distant, creating a barrier full of disappointment and disgust which has yet to be broken, his granddad had been there to reassure him that he wasn't alone. Devastatingly his granddad had just been diagnosed with Alzheimer's. He had grown confused for a few months now but having the official label on his granddads brain was the beginning of Blaine's whole world to come crumbling down, and Kurt could sense that his fiancé would need him more than ever.

A week after finding out about his granddads diagnosis Blaine and Kurt went to see him at the hospital. They has stayed in contact since Blaine had moved to New York calling each other at least every week, but walking through the hospital felt too formal for Blaine, and made him feel anxious to see the very man who he saw as a father figure for so long.

It was that same day that his granddad didn't recognise him.

"Its me Blaine, your grandson" He repeated.

That one hospital visit utterly broke blaine as his granddad screamed and shouted at him to leave. To Kurt's surprise blaine didn't shed a tear as they reluctantly left the hospital, they walked through the corridors, to the car park holding each others hands for dear life without saying a word. The whole drive home was silent, but not in an awkward way, they both could tell that they were waiting to talk until they got home. To completely fall apart as soon as the entered there own little sanctuary.

And that's what happened, Kurt walked through the loft door towards the kitchen, blaine walked a few steps into the room, dropped to his knees and let the tears roll. That was the first time that his granddad had forgotten who he was, Blaine was waiting for the inevitable to happen. His granddad had done the same a few times to his dad and Cooper but Blaine naively thought that there close relationship would mean he would be an exception. Obviously not.

As Blaine cried and cried sinking into the floor all Kurt could do was hold him. What could he say. He couldn't say "it'll be okay" because they both knew that it wouldn't be. Every visit would be a coin flip if he would remember Blaine and each time he didn't would be another heartbreak. So instead of talking they just held each other, taking comforts in the each other arms. Appreciating that they had them arms to fall into. As Blaine's hysterics came to an emotional calm Kurt looked up at the face he loved so much, the hurt he could see through the pupils of his eyes. He couldn't for a second imagine loosing his farther to such a vicious disease. A disease that had the domino effect, which hurt the people around them than the actual victim. Kurt didn't have a lot of family because his grandparents had died before he was born, and his mum died suddenly in a car accident, as much as he missed his mum he was glad that he hadn't seen her slowly deteriorate, loosing her memory bit by bit like Blaine would. No matter how hard he tried he could never truly know and understand what blaine was going through.

As Blaine breathing became calmer Kurt held his fiancee head in his hands and caught a rolling tear from his cheek with the softest touch. He moved his lips to Blaine's shaking head and whispered "I love you" into his ear. Those 3 words were enough to give Blaine strength, to have an unconditional love to pull him through the worst was enough strength to bring him to his feet. The pair stumbled and steadied each other to a standing and took a deal breath. Kurt and blaine, former high school sweet hearts stared into each others eyes with so much content the whole big bad world dissolved around them and brought everything to a stand still.

"I'll always be here to catch you if you fall" Kurt whispered never breaking eye contact.

"whenever I think about him I fall"

"Just cry. Let it out"

"I'm afraid ill never stop" Blaine said a little ashamed.

"You will. Trust me"

"I love you"

"I love you forever?'

"forever" Blaine replied with there usual reassurance of forever, the one word promise that forever exists.

That night they sat on the couch talking, reminiscing of sorts about Blaine's Granddad, Kurt's mum. They had never been the kind to talk of there past, because they were both so adamant that life was for the future, but for one night they went back to the times that created the men they were today. There were tears of course but it felt like just for one night It was about the past they could be happy for one night without thinking about the reality of what happens tomorrow. Blaine had found comfort in listening to a song by there shared favourite singer Ed Sheeran, the song 'Afire love' was also about Alzheimer's and somehow made Blaine sad but content as he sang the lyrics he dreaded the future of his granddad but didn't blame him.

_…"__And my father told me, son_

_It's not his fault he doesn't know your face_

_And you're not the only one_

_That he used to say"…_


End file.
